


星尾迹涡

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x日向翔阳*Note：动森paro|实不相瞒，最近不好好写字儿，天天上岛捡垃圾，一直考虑怎么搞一个动森paro，给哪个圈哪个cp搞，在@Pooh 劳斯直播间蹲出的灵感，而事实上写得毫无关系……总之恭喜宫侑选手中奖，请扫码换取一只小翔阳上岛（没有这种事|我没夹带宫双子，可以悄悄偷磕，不要在评论区掐架，谢谢w
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	星尾迹涡

所以这傻逼游戏到底有什么好玩的？  
宫侑在地毯上换了个坐姿，暂时把手柄丢在一边，伸长了胳膊拿零食，想了想又放下，他不想休赛期之后一回俱乐部就被嘲笑长小肚腩。  
“哇靠，你这什么垃圾场？这游戏不是这么玩的吧。”  
因为临近新年，宫治也关店回家，眼下刚从客厅顺了几个柑橘，一进卧室就看到屏幕上的破烂萧条。  
宫侑毫不客气地从他怀里掏了个柑橘，边吃边吐槽：“后援会那帮小姑娘们脑子奇奇怪怪，推荐的游戏也不怎么样，无聊的很。”  
“这游戏风评不是挺好的么，说什么‘让人开始期待明天’。你到什么进度了？”宫治顺势在屏幕前坐下，拿起手柄控制着角色绕过宫侑刚瞎挖的一地坑。  
“刚建完房子，明天岛上来新的小动物。妈的，那骗子浣熊招小动物上岛，让我卖苦力，又是选地址又是造家具的，凭什么？！这不是我的无人岛么？为啥要有小动物跟我一起住？！”  
宫治半扭过身子，从眼角瞄鼓着腮帮子骂骂咧咧的兄弟，直说：“所以你现实中也没朋友。”  
“哼。”宫侑突然反应过来自己为啥那么讨厌岛上初始的那只灰狐狸了。

第二天，宫侑照例出门晨跑，洗澡，吃饭，看了会儿杂志，又没事做了，扯着嗓子朝在厨房忙活的宫治喊：“治，出门打球去啊！”  
宫治头都没抬一下，专注研究饭团的新馅料，“不去，冷。”  
“啧。”宫侑无所事事又晃上楼，回卧室打开那弱智游戏，骗子浣熊跟他说今天岛上来了新居民，叫他记得去打招呼。  
那就去看看呗，宫侑故意把自己家安在大西边，小动物们挤在大东边，中间还隔着两条河，图它眼不见心不烦，现在要跑过去，还有点麻烦。  
远远看见个毛茸茸的橙色后脑勺，正背对着他扫地，宫侑不禁皱起了眉：那是个什么东西？  
翔阳：  
「你好你好，我叫翔阳，你的名字……是帅比二传吧。从今天起我就在这座岛上定居了哦，好期待啊！阳阳。」  
这也可以？！  
宫侑赶紧摸过手机搜索“动森 翔阳”，竟没在SNS上看到有谁发同样的小动物，他这是触发超稀有隐藏了？！  
艹，他当初为什么把小动物的家都安在大东边，中间还隔着两条河？！

吃中饭的时候，宫治被打发上来喊宫侑，一推门发现他正盘腿坐在屏幕前，精神抖擞地打动森，昨天还杂草丛生的小岛今天拔得光溜溜，树也大致挪了挪至少不挡道儿了，眼下帅比二传正扛着小梯子小铲子从山上挖花下来铺花圃，宫治眼睛一眯觉得事情不简单。  
“今天怎么改性了？”  
宫侑抬抬眼皮瞄了他一眼，小心存好档，还特意退了游戏，拍拍屁股起来，“要你管。”

翔阳：  
「哈罗~！今天总是见面呢~！阳阳。」  
->[请收下这个]  
翔阳：  
「这难道是……排球！你也觉得这个正适合我吧！  
谢谢你，帅比二传，等下就用来看看！直接拿你的东西也不好，请收下这个。阳阳。」  
翔阳：  
「咦？有什么事么？阳阳。」  
->[来聊天吧]  
翔阳：  
「嘿嘿，今天你一直来找我呢。阳阳。  
像这样晴朗的夜晚，注意抬头看的话，会发现流星哦。阳阳。  
要问我为什么知道？因为流星划过后会在夜空上留下白色的线哦。不过那些白色的线又是什么呢？难道也是一种云彩？阳阳。」  
宫侑上推摇杆拉高视角，果然有流星。

宫治飞快地戳破宫侑突然沉迷动森的原因，拄着脸趴在下铺表情复杂，“喂。”  
“嗯？”宫侑懒得理他，头也没回，正蹲在资源岛上抓狼蛛，一只八千，一夜暴富，准备靠着这笔钱把翔阳的房子搬到自己旁边，省得每天跋山涉水千里相会。  
“舔狗舔到最后一无所有。”  
“你闭嘴。”  
我偏不，“况且与其在这舔一堆虚的电子数据，你不如去舔本人。”  
宫侑推摇杆的手一抖，帅比二传扣歪了网，那只负隅顽抗的狼蛛“嘣”地跳起来，把他蜇晕送回港口。  
“还是你终于意识到自己招人讨厌的本质了？但我看他还挺喜欢你的，不是每天都绕着你转么。”  
“他谁都喜欢，那是让我给他托球。”宫侑酸溜溜地回他。打开背包，还没满，但也差不多了，干脆直接回去自己的岛。  
从机场出来时，翔阳正坐在机场边的沙滩上喝果汁，见帅比二传回来，视线也跟了过去，这是游戏预设的NPC对玩家反应，没什么特殊的，可宫侑还是忍不住走了过去，按下A键。  
翔阳：  
「啊，帅比二传~我散步的时候发现了一个好地方，正稍微休息一下呢！有什么事么？阳阳。」  
->[只是叫你一下]  
翔阳：  
「这样啊，那好吧。阳阳。」

翔阳的房子终于搬到了帅比二传隔壁，岛上开了露营地，邀请到了第六只小动物上岛，是只丑不拉几的青蛙，隔天开起了服装店，宫侑特意扫粉丝之前发在Ins上的码，给自己穿了套队服，兴高采烈地满岛找翔阳给他看。  
翔阳：  
「啊，是帅比二传呀~今天岛上的空气也很清新。阳阳。」  
->[来聊天吧]  
翔阳：  
「其实，我正准备去别的岛上看看。阳阳。  
一直以来承蒙岛上的大家关照了。这个作为告别礼物送给你，请多保重呀。阳阳。」  
这什么状况？！假的吧？怎么没有挽留选项？！  
宫侑手忙脚乱地抓过手机搜索“动森 小动物 搬走”没有符合的结果，直接在Ins上发了一条：「小动物要搬走没有挽留选项，怎么办？急，在线等。」  
「小动物搬走是随机的，有些没有挽留选项。爱它就放它自由吧，有缘自会相见~」

“侑，老妈叫我们去超市……什么状况？！你还活着么？”  
宫治拍了拍在地毯上躺尸的宫侑，再扭头看看屏幕，对话定格在「一直以来承蒙岛上的大家关照了。这个作为告别礼物送给你，请多保重呀。阳阳。」猜了个大概。  
“你不看看他给你什么礼物么？”  
“不看。”  
“你不看我看了哈。”没等宫侑坐起来抢手柄，宫治已经飞快地A掉对话框打开背包礼物：大星星碎片。“不错嘛，可以做道具。”  
宫侑已经彻底放弃挣扎了，什么道具不道具的，没有翔阳的岛还有什么意思？！  
决定离岛的小动物第二天才会搬走，所以翔阳眼下还站在帅比二传面前，宫治好奇，又戳了下它。  
翔阳：  
「看来你已经看过我的礼物了呢。阳阳。  
怎么样，很漂亮吧。我可是拼命许了愿，第二天在海边捡到的呢。阳阳。  
相信帅比二传的愿望也一定能实现。阳阳。」  
宫侑的手机震了一下，显示有新的特别关注留言。  
日向翔阳☀V：「侑前辈竟然也在玩动森！我可以去侑前辈的岛拜访么？？？」

因为流星划过后会在夜空上留下白色的线哦。  
不过那些白色的线又是什么呢？  
难道也是一种云彩？

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 写字儿吧，其实就是脑子里有个开关，自己拨不动，全靠外界刺激23333333333333  
> 随便写写小童话（？），大家随便看看，动森梗千千万，而我写一点儿就又懒了（别打了，别打了


End file.
